Conventional systems for improved designing or deploying of enterprise applications have historically focused on more effective processing engines or drawing and modeling frameworks. These systems include tools for designing and deploying enterprise applications, but these included tools have not addressed a common problem faced by users—that users have to repetitively perform similar tasks when designing or deploying enterprise applications. The users are thus not provided with an intelligent system that guides them through the design and deployment process. These systems are not “intelligent” because their tools focus on operating only on predefined instructions, which prevents them from recognizing patterns of enterprise application design and deployment. A substantial amount of time is therefore wasted by users repeating similar tasks when designing or deploying enterprise applications. This amount of time becomes especially great when the users are employees of a large corporation where similar design and deployment configurations and tasks are performed multiple times by multiple employees on a regular basis.